Our Happily Ever After
by Kelenloth
Summary: "Why did he do it? He left us here. He said you were him, you so tell me why." "Because he loves you. Because I love you." My telling of Rose and TenToo's first days together in Pete's World. Continuation of my one shot "Happily Ever After", which is this story's chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a continuation of a one shot I did quite a long time ago called "Happily Ever After", which is the second chapter of my story "Not Domestic", which is a series of one shots. Obviously this one is no longer a one shot, but in order to keep ND in order I'm leaving it there and re-uploading that chapter here, so_ there is __**NO**__ need to go back and find it and read it_: This fist chapter IS that chapter. That's why chapters 1 and 2 were uploaded together. That said, I only have four and a half chapters of this story right now, and they don't have a proper ending yet. I started work on this AGES ago and I feel it's high time I post it and HIGH time I get back to writing Rose and TenToo! But I'm sorry, I cannot promise you a decent ending for this yet. After a few weeks this might go on hiatus for a bit. Also, I apologize right now for the vastly differing chapter lengths.

Anyhow, this is my version of a story I know a BAZILLION people have already written: TenToo's first day and night in Pete's World. I've seen it better done, honestly, but I wanted to give it a go. This story assumes the deleted scene with the chuck of TARDIS is canon, btw. And just to tell you now: There are no sexy times in this story. That's why it's a K+ rating. But here goes nothing:

* * *

"Why did he do it?" Rose Tyler looked listlessly across the great grey expanse before them. Sand, sea, and sky all melded into one big overcast horizon as far as the eye could see. She sat on the damp sand with her legs crossed and hugged herself slightly as the temperature lowered, the sun sinking down in the sky to her left. Jackie Tyler paced somewhere behind her, trying to contact Pete and manage transport to get them back to London. But Rose didn't care anymore. She couldn't even think about London. All she could think about was him.

"Do what?" The Doctor – or a man that looked just like him – sat down beside her. He crossed his legs in a similar fashion and wrapped his arms around himself like she did, if for no other reason than to let her know that she was not alone.

"He left us here." She told him without bothering to turn her gaze from the sea. "Why did he do it? He said you were him, you so tell me why." Her tone held more accusation than sympathy as she finally turned to look him in the eye, and was for a moment taken aback by how much he looked just like the Doctor. Her Doctor.

"Because he loves you." He told her simply, trying to ignore the sting of her words. It was not the answer she wanted.

"Then why couldn't I stay?" She sniffed, turning her eyes once more away from the perfect vision of the man she longed for in a vain attempt to hide her tears. All she wanted was to be back there – to be with him. But he had sent her away, back to the saddest beach in the world. And she could not figure out why.

"Because he _loves_ you." The man beside her said with more emphasis. Rose was getting tired of his conjecture, and his voice – so strikingly like _his_ – was not helping.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply. She wanted to believe him – she wanted to know that the Doctor loved her. And she wanted the Doctor to be the man sitting beside her on the beach. But she had yet to decide if he was.

"Look at it this way: He knew that you had one human life to live, and so did I. He wanted you to be happy." The Doctor-like man leaned forward, hoping to catch her eye.

"But I would have been happy with him!" Her voice cracked as she turned away once more, trying to stay the flood of tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. Beside her, the Doctor fought his own battle to keep tears at bay as Rose's words hit him. He knew how she must feel – betrayed, lost, and confused - and she had every right to feel that way. He hoped that eventually she would see it the way he did; as a blessing, and not a curse. But for now her denial still cut him to the bone, the pain in her eyes ripping into his single heart. He still loved her, but how could she ever accept him?

As Rose looked into his eyes, she could see him – The Doctor. All of him. Her Doctor. Here, with her, at Bad Wolf Bay. His eyes conveyed honesty above all else – honest emotion, honest meaning, and honest knowledge.

"Not forever." He replied gravely at last. "I've lived long enough, I know. People grow old and die, but I don't. I mean… he doesn't." He caught himself, now looking away and distracting himself with his hands in his lap. He fiddled aimlessly as he spoke, trying to distract himself from the pain of his own words. He still could barely believe his new biological changes, and even more so his new situation. "I…_He_ didn't want that to happen to you." He continued, looking up at last and hoping she would accept his apology of sorts.

"What do you mean?" Rose's brow furrowed as she, like always, looked to the Doctor for answers.

"He told you once… _I _told you." The Doctor spoke earnestly, looking into her eyes and still fighting tears. "You could spend the rest of your life with him. And yes, you would have been happy. So would he. But you're human, and he's a Time Lord." He had to look away again. "You would grow old and die, but he would not. And there would be nothing he could do but watch you fade away." He sniffed and looked back up into her eyes. "You could spend the rest of your life with him, but he could never spend the rest of his life with you. And…" He swallowed hard. "And it breaks his hearts."

This time it was Rose's turn to twiddle her thumbs, as she realized that she was not the only one heartbroken by the Doctor's departure.

The Doctor looked to her and hoped that she understood the actions of his former self, and could forgive him. He had not left her because he had wanted to. She had not done anything wrong. In fact, she had done everything right. She was fantastic. And he loved her.

"Did you ever wonder why he never told you?" The part-human-time-lord spoke up again. "All that time, he would never say it. He loved you, and he knew that you knew, but he could never quite say it." He said with the understanding that only one speaking from actual knowledge could; because the 'he' that he referred to was entirely himself.

Rose bit her lip as the other Doctor's words echoed through her mind: _Does it really need saying? _She knew that what this Doctor said was true, but she normally tried not to think about it. She had wondered about that before, but never quite figured it out. And the answer threw her off guard.

"It was because he was scared. I was scared." The Doctor's voice began to tremble, "So scared of loosing you; of watching you grow old and die, or be lost, or killed, or…" His breath caught in a sob, and he could not continue.

"... Doctor?" Rose whispered, taken aback, and placed a hand on his shoulder. As the name escaped her lips she realized again that he was, in fact, her Doctor. He must have been. As the pure, honest emotion of his words sank into her heart she could feel that this truly was the same man.

"I love you, Rose." He repeated his earlier words strongly, looking up to her once more. "I can say it now. I don't have to be afraid." He smiled weakly as the realization of his new life dawned on him. "I _can_ spend the rest of my life here, with you. And that's all I've ever wanted. That's what he wanted. We're the same man – and we both knew that if we had one human life to live there was only one place we could ever spend it. He did this for both of us." He cautiously lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of Rose's face. She leaned into its warmth, closing her eyes as she felt his touch and remembered how long she had waited and how hard she had fought to be with him. Perhaps this was her chance. Perhaps he had not left her at all.

The Doctor smiled at last as he finished pouring out his heart."Our… Happily ever after." He added quietly. Rose's heart seemed to grow stronger at his words, as she too realized what their new life meant. The other Doctor's words still rang in her head: _He needs you. That's very me._ Perhaps the Doctor had his reasons after all. Perhaps they were good ones. Perhaps they were the best.

"He said it was because you were dangerous. You killed the Daleks. You committed genocide." Rose pointed out, although her tone now held no accusation.

"So did you." The Doctor reminded her with the same matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, there is that. I hope that your attempt worked better than mine." Rose almost let out a laugh. "But about being human…I mean how human are you?"

"I really dunno. It's all knew to me." The Doctor scratched his head just like he always did. Rose bit her lip once more as she realized how much she had missed that. It wasn't just him; it was everything about him: All those little things that she never quite noticed before, until he was gone. "I mean sure, I've got one heart: One life." The Doctor continued, placing his hand on the disturbingly silent right side of his chest. His tone was relaxed, but the reality was slowly dawning on him. He only had one human life, and then it was over. He would die. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He tried not to think about it as he finished answering, "It seems the only bits of him that I'm not are the wounds that he needed to heal after that Dalek hit him."

Rose gasped quietly as she recalled that night, fresh in her mind. "Do you remember it?" She asked.

"I remember you." The Doctor replied in a far-off tone. "I remember running towards you – running like I've never run before. I remember hearing the awful sound of a Dalek firing, and panicking for a moment, thinking that I might never see you again." His brow wrinkled as the memories came flooding back. "I remember lying in your arms, thinking that if there was one last thing for me to see before I died, I was glad it was you." Rose blushed, but smiled for the first time since they had arrived at Bad Wolf Bay. "I remember standing up to regenerate... After that, I just remember waking up on the TARDIS floor. The next time I saw you was in the Vault." The Doctor finished.

"Did it hurt?" Rose continued her questions, "I mean last time –"

"Last time, I nearly had a neural implosion." The Doctor informed her in a very not-my-fault tone. Rose's smile grew a tiny bit bigger as he began to talk in technical terms she did not fully understand. Just like old times. "I was careless." He continued, "But this time, all that energy had time to settle down. Regenerating always hurts a bit, but the meta-crisis itself actually felt rather good: All of that energy. Donna activated and stabilized the process, and provided that extra bit of DNA that my hand needed." He raised his right hand up to examine it again with a silly grin. "So I am part human – part Donna, specifically. But only the aging bit as far as I can tell. Well, maybe a speck of her snarky wit. Maybe more than a speck." He smiled, his eyes searching the horizon as he thought over the events that had brought him to life. "Good ol' Donna." He murmured absentmindedly. He would miss her. He did not know exactly what had happened to her after she left Bad Wolf bay, but he could guess. And he was glad that this time it was not him that had to let her go. He wished her the absolute best in life; she deserved it.

Rose may not have been thinking about it, but he, too, had lost everything by coming here. He had lost so many good friends; Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane, and Jack, just to name a few. He had lost his TARDIS – at least for as long as it took for the new one to grow – and he had lost a great part of his life. But he had gained a life with Rose.

His mind snapped back to the present as her hand touched his, and he reminded himself that it was worth it. "But you are still… I mean, you're him." Rose scooted a bit closer.

"I'm him." He nodded. "I can recount to you every single one of our adventures, if you'd like. Shop window dummies to Daleks, and everything in between." He smiled. That smile. That same smile that would always, always make her smile back.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Rose pulled herself across the sand to be even closer to the Doctor, until their shoulders were touching.

"Whatever you want, I suppose." The Doctor placed his hands on the sand behind him and leaned back slightly, looking up to her as she moved to turn towards him. "I mean… it's always been your choice. I know that I've changed. It's going to take a lot of getting used to. But what I said earlier was true." The tiniest hint of hesitation grew in his voice. "I've got one life – one human lifetime to live, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you… If you'd like."

"Doctor…" Rose blinked and simply stared at him for a moment, deciding at last if he was or was not her Doctor. But she could not deny it anymore. There never had been and never would be anyone more perfect for her than him. And as such, she decided that a bit of teasing was in order. "... Was that a proposal, or what?" She asked with a straight face, expertly hiding her laughter.

"What?" Color flushed the Doctor's checks and he sat straight up at once. "No… I mean… sort of? What kind of proposal? I mean, um…" He stuttered, before finally finishing in a humbled tone, "Do you want it to be one?"

Rose chewed her lip once more as she carefully considered his words. "…Maybe." She said shyly. She had never expected this day to come, but she had secretly dreamed of it for some time.

"Then maybe it was." He answered with another large smile, wrapping his arm about her waist and scooting even closer. He had never given a proper, honest proposal of marriage before; he had never given himself the chance. He had not had a family since nearly a thousand years ago when he was a very young Time Lord on Gallifrey, with no knowledge of humans or earth. But he longed for the chance to be a part of one again. "What do you think? Is one lifetime long enough?"

Rose looked into his eyes once more and knew that if there was one person she could spend a hundred thousand lifetimes with, it was him. But one lifetime would just have to do. "You won't mind the everyday life?" She asked.

"Not if it's with you." He answered. "Besides, the new TARDIS will grow faster than you think." He added with a smile.

"Still, it seems a bit… _domestic_... For you." She smiled, remembering the difference in the man she had first met in the store basement and the man that sat with her now. But the change was good.

"I'll bet it's brilliant." The Doctor smiled. "Fantastic!" He called happily, once more reminding Rose that he really was every bit the man that she had known and loved for so long.

"Better with two." She told him with a smile.

For a few long, comfortable moments, the Doctor simply smiled back and held her close, thinking about how long he had waited to be with her, and how much of a miracle it was. A whole new life and whole new world awaited them. But the best part was that they could once more discover it hand in hand, together. It was a greater gift than anything he had ever dreamed.

"Oh look, the stars are starting to come out!" He pointed to the darkening sky. As they began appearing overhead and the last rays of sun sank down past the cloud-covered horizon, Rose and the Doctor lay on the cool beach, staring up at their beauty.

"You know… _Doctor_." Rose said his name with a special emphasis and pulled herself close to him, hugging his left arm as he pointed up at the stars with his right. She pressed her face warmly against his shoulder and snuggled comfortably beside him. "I've always thought that if anyone in the universe deserved a happily ever after it was you."

"Rose…" The Doctor turned away from the stars to gaze upon her face once more. "I've never had an ever-after before. Happily or otherwise. But now that I have one, I'm glad I get to spend it with you." He smiled He grinned warmly. "_That_ is a happily ever after indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's where the nest story really begins:

* * *

For a while longer they simply sat there. The air grew colder about them and the dampness of the sand began to seep into their clothes. The sun had set and the light was dimming. With each foggy breath, they came to a deeper realization of the undeniable: That it had all actually happened. This was reality. Their reality. Pete's World. They were here now. They could never go back. But they were together. Finally together again.

Neither of them said a word. Neither of them moved. They would, it seemed, rather stay here forever: Perhaps in the hope that they would hear the TARDIS again, coming back for them. The grinding, _vworping_ noise still echoed in their ears, resonating deep within each of their souls. It was the sound of the universe. Their universe. And it was gone. Perhaps they lay in the hope that it had all been a lie.

But perhaps, just perhaps, they lay in the hope that it had all been real. Perhaps the reason for their near disbelief was something more than the tragedy of losing all contact with the reality to which they both belonged. Perhaps it had something more to do with the presence beside them: The incredible, impossible presence of the one that they had always and would always love. Perhaps this was the reality for which they were destined after all. Neither of them knew which it was, but the more they thought about it the more unbelievable it became; the more wondrously, gloriously unbelievable, and the more fantastically real.

They stared up at the stars, watching them come out one by one. They air grew colder still. It must have been some time in early autumn, because although the temperature had been mild before it lowered quickly as the dark crept over the eastern sky, becoming what could only be properly described as 'chilly'. Each sensation seemed to testify to the reality of their situation: The breeze on their skin, the taste of salt on the air, and the warmth of the other body beside them. The waves lapped gently at the shoreline somewhere to their right, a sound that might have been enough in itself to lull anyone to sleep – especially someone who had had such an eventful day or such an eventful life as they had.

They gazed, together, skyward; each lost deep in their own thoughts. Each wondered what the other was thinking. Neither bothered to ask.

At long last – no one knew how many moments or hours later – the muffled sound of footsteps approaching in the soft sand could be heard. The sea wind had picked up, stirring up the air around them and washing the cool night in waves of the gentlest warmth mixed with a nearly icy chill. The footsteps were nearing, but neither of them wanted to respond. But if they did not take this moment, they would never have it again.

At last, Rose broke their stillness. Turning her head only slightly, she looked over to him. She took a moment to simply take in the image of his face. It was so familiar. So wonderful. And it had been so long since she had gotten the chance to see it; to see him, and to be with him. Was it still him? A dark corner of her mind protested. It was true; none of this was as it was supposed to be. She was not supposed to come back to Pete's World. She was supposed to stay with him, on the TARDIS. She had made her plans and even said her goodbyes. And now she was back at Bad Wolf Bay. As she looked once more at the man beside her, still thinking over his words, she realized that maybe, just maybe, that all of this was ok. Maybe what was 'supposed' to be and what 'should' be weren't always the same. Maybe this wasn't that bad after all. Maybe it was the best.

She had to resist that part of her that whispered doubts against her new Doctor: That little voice that kept reminding her that he was half-human, and insisting that he was not the Doctor. But then again… He was half-human. He had given up so much for her. And he would never, ever leave. He promised. And he had told her. He had actually said it, out loud. He loved her. How could she still doubt him? He was her Doctor. She dared to hope once more and dared to trust him.

"We're…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but in the calm evening it sounded like a shout. The Doctor turned his head towards her, catching her gaze in his own. For a moment Rose stopped. It had been so long since she had seen that look in his eyes: Not just since she had seen him last, but since she had seen him like this. He was open, honest, and bare. All of his guards were down. And that was, for once, alright. He was a new man, with a new purpose, and a new hope. "We're gonna be alright, yeah?" Rose finished her question at last.

The Doctor simply stared at her for a moment as he mentally testified again to how utterly brilliant, lovely, and amazing she was, and to how much he loved her. He could see the deep hope and trust in her eyes, tempered with a twinge of honest fear. It was a look he had seen many times before. It fact, it was just how she looked in the instant that they first met.

Without saying a word the Doctor slipped his hand down to clasp Rose's. She entwined her fingers with his in natural reaction to his touch. "Rose…" He whispered, his voice gentle and his grip tight. She held on to him just as tightly and realized in a flash that in this moment her very breath hung upon his word. "We're gonna be…" A slow smile crept upon his face. "_Fantastic_."

Rose could not help but smile back. For a moment, she wanted nothing less than to grab him by the lapels and kiss him again for all it was worth. But in this quiet, peaceful moment it somehow did not seem right. "Yeah?" she whispered meekly instead. She did not want to be rash or shallow, but she wanted to trust him. She needed to trust him: To hear him say it, that they would be alright, and that he loved her. And to believe. She wanted to fall slowly, deeply in love with him again. As he smiled at her here, on this God-forsaken beach of all places, she realized that she already had.

"Yeah." He breathed out a confident reply. In a moment he had turned to press a gentle, chaste kiss to her forehead, his right arm coming to wrap around her shoulders and pull her to himself without ever releasing her hand with his left. He closed his eyes and held her there for a long moment and Rose closed her eyes as well, breathing in his scent, his touch, his warmth, everything about him: Reminding herself that he was real.

As he held her, their hands still grasped tightly, she slipped her free hand up to his chest. She could feel the beat of his single, human heart. And this time – unlike the first time, when she had been scared, unsettled, and even angry – she felt that it was right. In fact, it was brilliant. He had given up so much to be with her. And here he was, holding her in his arms. Her Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the thing: After reviewing this story a bit I've decided that I'm none too fond of where I put the chapter break for that last chap. I wrote this more as one unit, you see. So I've made the decision to change it. IF you found this story after this third chapter was posted, you won't notice a thing. But if you already read the first two chapters before I posted this third one, you'll see a good bit of the ending of what was chapter 2 repeated here at the start of chapter 3. I'm sorry about this.

* * *

"Alright, you two…" Jackie Tyler's voice shattered the silence of the night. Rose inhaled sharply at her mother's agitated tone, opening her eyes at once and realizing for the first time that it really had gotten dark. In startled reaction she rolled away from the man who held her, still not used to showing such affection in front of her mother - even if it was innocent, and even if she knew her mother did not care. The Doctor, however, did not move, making it clear that he was in no way offended by her proximity or their position. He let her roll to face her mother and looked up, but he neither released her hand nor pushed her away.

Jackie did not seem the least bit phased by finding them lying down in the sand, the Doctor's arms wrapped about her daughter. She continued in the same tone she had begun. "I finally got ahold of Pete – reception is terrible out here. He's called the cab for us and he's arranging a flight home. Anyway, the road's that way; must be five miles off! I had to walk all the way down there and back to get service." She pointed behind her, annoyed.

The Doctor nodded, rolling himself slightly to slip his knees under him while still maintaining as much closeness to Rose as he could. He still had not released her hand as he pushed himself to his feet, repositioned their grasp, and helped her up.

"Thanks, mum." Rose said honestly as she remembered yet another marvelous benefit of being made to stay in Pete's World: Her family. She had made ready to leave them forever, but now she was back. When she had said goodbye to little Tony she did not think he understood that his big sister was never coming back; and now he never had to.

As she stood up Rose at last let go of the Doctor's hand in order to wrap her arms about her mother. She pulled her close into a tight, warm embrace, which Jackie returned even tighter. "Really. Thank you." Rose whispered earnestly, as it hit her at last that she would not have to say goodbye to her mother after all. The Doctor had given her more than she could ever have asked for.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jackie smiled as her daughter embraced her. She could not help but look up to the man behind her. "And thank you, Doctor. Thank you for staying, and letting her stay." Jackie raised an arm from her hug to bring the Doctor into it. He smiled largely and joined in the warm embrace, holding Jackie and Rose together in his arms. They were, he realized for not the first time, his family. More so now than ever. He loved them. It was something he did not ever think he would say about Jackie Tyler, but what was one more surprise with this new life of his?

As their group hug ended Rose's hand found the Doctor's once more, without looking.

"Right then, it's only getting darker. Road's this way, follow me." Jackie turned the led them up a small, sandy embankment.

Even though they had been laying on the damp sand for quite some time it was only just now that either of them realized exactly how cold and windy it had gotten. The Doctor made no hesitation in promptly removing his suit jacket and draping it about Rose's shoulders, but she stopped him. He had forgotten that he was part human now too. He did not know the details of his new physiology, but there was nothing to say that he could not catch cold just as easily as she could now. On top of this, he, unlike normal, only sported a thin T-shirt underneath his coat. Rose already had a jacket, and although she would have normally accepted the gesture, she insisted that the Doctor keep his.

"You've only just got this one body now, and I don't want you getting sick on your first day." She said, sounding all-together like her mother. The Doctor nodded a bit sadly as he was reminded once more of his human nature. Rose gave his hand a small squeeze, which he returned just as firmly. They would make it through.

It was much less than five miles to the road – it probably wasn't even one mile – but in the sand their progress was slow. And that was alright. The Doctor savored this feeling; of truly having a hand to hold. No one's hand fit his quite like Rose's. He knew that he was, quite literally, made for her. Perhaps more so now than ever.

When they finally reached the road nearest the beach they sat on the curb for a while in silence. Rose sat beside the Doctor, their hands still held tight, and leaned on his side. But they did not have to wait long before a pair of faint headlights could just be seen in the distance off to their right. After a minute or two a silver car labeled 'taxi' was pulling slowly up by the curb. The cabby rolled down his window and smiled as Rose stood up.

"Rose Tyler." He said confidently, "And Jackie too, it's been a while!" His voice bore a think Norwegian accent, but his English was very good. "How in the world did you get out here without me?" He chuckled. The Doctor's brow knotted in confusion.

"Hi, Aren." Jackie greeted the driver by name, "It's a bit of a long story…" She said as opened the door and slid into the farthest seat.

"Well we've got all the way to the airport, am I right? You're lucky I was already so close." Aren answered. "And who's this? Bringing friends along now?" He turned to see the Doctor for the first time as Rose followed her mum into the car. "Glad to see you've finally got a man."

"Aren!" Jackie scolded, but laughed. The Doctor was still standing there staring oddly at the cabby, wondering how he should respond and why this stranger was apparently an old family friend.

"Glad to meet you, sir: Hop in." Aren nodded from the Doctor to the open car door, and the Doctor finally followed suit. It had been a very, long time since he had ridden in a car, especially one of this century.

"It is the airport, isn't it?" Aren next asked, looking back to Rose through his rear-view mirror as his passengers buckled their seat belts.

"Yeah." She answered. "And this might be the last time."

"What, really?" Aren laughed a bit as he pulled away from the curb and began to turn the car around. "Finally giving up?"

"No." Rose answered quickly and strongly. "I finally found what I was looking for." Her hand immediately found the Doctor's and gripped it tight.

The Doctor smiled, but was still confused. He returned Rose's comforting grasp and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What's all this then?"

It was Rose he asked but it was Aren who answered. "Rose Tyler has become an ordinary customer of mine. She comes up here all the time. I've never found out exactly why: Always wondered if she even knew herself. She said she was looking for something, or waiting, either way. A few times her and a whole troop of them came up with equipment to boot!"

"We were seeing if being where the crack closed last would help the dimension cannon. It didn't." Rose informed the Doctor.

"Anyway, I don't know how you people can afford the trips, but it's good business for me, and I like seeing you. For a while it was almost every month you'd come up here to this beach. Never knew why this one, as no one else ever comes up here. All the nice beaches are farther south."

"I had my reasons." Rose tried not to blush. The Doctor was staring at her now, his mouth hanging the slightest bit open, his eyes full of a strange mix of wonder and sorrow.

"Fair enough!" Aren answered. The Doctor began to realize why this cabby was on such personal, friendly terms with Rose and Jackie: It was a tribute to how much time Rose had spent in this very cab, and at Bad Wolf Bay. "Like I said, the more I drive from the airport to way out here and back the easier it is to keep my job. And I'll be sad to see you go!" Aren next turned to address the Doctor, trying to catch his eye in the rearview mirror, but the Doctor was still looking to Rose. "This girl's great, in case you didn't know."

"I know." The Doctor responded quickly, without taking his eyes off of Rose. Aren continued.

"Friendliest customer I've ever had. Even if…" he stopped.

"Even if what?" The Doctor finally looked up. Rose bit her lip slightly.

"I, uh..." Aren tried to catch Rose's eye in the mirror. There was absolutely no one on the road, so it was not a risk for him to take such glances in the back seat. Rose gave a slight nod. The Doctor's brow creased. "Even if she is crying half the time." Aren finished quickly, his tone heavy and quiet with shame. "Sorry, I shouldn't –"

"It's alright." Rose told him, holding on to the Doctor's hand even tighter as he turned back to her, wondering if tears would fill his own eyes next. "All that's over now." She said, as much to herself as to the others.

"Rose, I…" The Doctor's voice lowered to nearly a whisper, his mouth agape. She turned to him and did not say a word. She did not stop him. He needed to say this. "I'm… I'm so sorry." The words sounded more honest than she had ever heard him say them before. The meaning of the previous conversation was still sinking into the Doctor's head. She had come back to look for him, to wait for him. In the midst of fighting with everything in her to find him, she had come back to this terrible beach, time after time, just to wish she could see him there once more. That she could hear him say those words. But he never came. After their last time at Bad Wolf Bay he hadn't even tried. He thought it was impossible, but she never gave up hope. She had suffered so much heartache, just because of him. And he hadn't even tried. He could no longer look her in the eye. "I-I never meant to…"

"I know." She cut him off, rubbing his hand where it was still entwined with her own. "And I told you…" a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, summoning his eyes back up to her own. "I found what I was looking for."

A similar smile crept onto the Doctor's face. "Thank you." He said simply, his tone nothing less than adoring. Rose came to rest against his shoulder, snuggling next to him despite their seatbelts. He pressed a firm kiss against her hairline. "Thank you for never stopping." He whispered "Thank you for finding a way, and… Thank you for letting me stay." He murmured against her, Aren and Jackie had both been completely forgotten now. "Thank you for… being Rose." The Doctor finished.

He could feel her smile against him. "You're welcome, Doctor… You're worth it." he heard her whisper back.

The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes. As he breathed in her scent he realized at last what this new world was: It was home. He was coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive from the beach to the airport was at least an hour long, if not more. The Doctor was rather unsure of time at the moment, which was quite unnerving for a Time Lord. All he knew was that he spent however long it was in the one place that he was always supposed to be: with Rose. Even as the foreign landscape of a new, foreign world sped by their windows, shadowed in the dark night and washed by the light of a moon he had never set foot on and stars he had never seen, the Doctor finally felt at home.

He had drifted off to sleep before they got there, with Rose resting on his shoulder, just as sleepy as himself. Jackie and Aren had carried on some more small talk, saying again that it might be their last trip to or back from Bad Wolf Bay. When they got to their destination Jackie paid him even more than she normally did as they all thanked him, wished him well, and said goodbye.

The Doctor yawned as he finally stood to his feet. "There are planes leaving for London this late at night?"

"Not planes, zeppelins." Rose corrected him. "And yeah, if your dad's got as much money and connections as mine." She smiled.

The Doctor still held her hand and she had not let go of his. It did not seem to bother either of them: it was only natural. And it had been far, far too long.

"Alright, this way. Pete said it's gate A4." Jackie led them into the airport. It was not a very busy place at this hour, they had no luggage, and everything had been arranged by Pete over the phone. The Doctor soon found himself being ushered out onto a tarmac where a large zeppelin stood tethered. Other floating, inflated structures could be seen around the way, but not a single airplane was in sight. He seemed to be the only one that still found this a bit strange.

They were all soon climbing stairs and being welcomed aboard. The zeppelin was much, much different than an airplane, even a nice one. In fact, it looked much more like a nice hotel, and they seemed to be in the living room. There were couches and chairs and a few tables, and soon the three of them were all sitting down and a steward was bringing them tea, telling them that they would be taking off in a few moments. Rose pointed out the hallway that the steward left through and told the Doctor that's where the bedrooms were, all four of them, along with the bathroom and a small galley, which the steward had entered. The Doctor regarded all of this as if they were in a very large ship, but she reassured him that this was actually rather standard for a small private aircraft. Zeppelins were, after all, a very developed technology here in Pete's World.

It was with all of this information, as they lifted slowly into the air, that the Doctor realized again what being in a new world meant. It meant he knew nothing: Not the past, not the future. He did not even know for sure what day it was now. He was in a world completely unknown and unexplored. He did not know its history or how different it might be from the world he had lived in for the last thousand or so years. He knew about the Cyberman attack and the little information about this world Torchwood that he had gained from Pete a long time ago. But beyond that, it was all anyone's guess. One thing he did know: This was where Rose was. And that was enough.

"Zeppelins are still a lot slower than planes, though." Rose added with a bit of a huff as she crashed down onto one of the couches. He followed suit and Jackie sat across from them in a rather comfy looking chair. "It's a long flight."

For a while they simply sat there. It was amazing, for people who normally talked so much, who had not seen each other in so long, and who had recently faced so much, to have so little to say. The airship left the ground, and the Doctor's gaze lingered out the dark window, where he found himself lost in thought.

"I'm, uh-" The Doctor's attention was instantly captured by Rose's voice as she spoke up from the couch next to him. She stopped mid-sentence to yawn. He watched her, patiently, and wondered to himself again why his attention was ever anywhere else. "I'm going to head to bed…" She finished, tiredly standing to her feet. Her voice was somewhat distant as she lifted herself from the couch with a short 'goodnight, sweetheart' from Jackie followed by a 'goodnight, mum' and a kiss on the cheek from Rose in response. Suddenly the Doctor felt awkward. As if he, who had been a part of Rose's life and family for so long, was now intruding on her everyday life.

Half of him wanted to follow her up, to do anything that would stop them from being separated for even a moment. Rose was the only thing that he had in this world. He had no place without her. But all the same, he knew that she needed time alone. Time to think. Perhaps, he thought in a moment of sudden doubt, to mourn. As she stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the hall door the Doctor simply watched her, dumbly, as he tried to figure out his place again.

"Goodnight Rose." He said at last, the words flowing out of his mouth naturally enough. Still, he wished he could do something more. He wanted to continue telling her how much he loved her, how much he missed her, how much he was amazed by her and all she had done. He wanted to keep showing her until his heart gave out. He wanted to keep proving himself to her and to himself. But for now all he could do was whisper a simple 'goodnight'.

Rose stopped and slowly turned. "Goodnight Doctor." She said, slowly, as if she was still trying to understand her own words. The simple four word exchange was one that they had shared countless times before in the years they spent together on the TARDIS. And it was odd for such a familiar and customary conversation so suddenly feel important – as if they were once again attempting to cement themselves back into the place they had been for so long, and had not been since so long ago.

After she had gone the Doctor tried to busy himself again with taking in his new surroundings, but in her absence he quickly grew bored. He yawned. For a moment he wondered at this. It had been a while since he yawned. He took the excuse to stand up and stretch. "I guess I'll head to bed too." He announced to Jackie, who seemed to be absorbed in a magazine supplied by the airline – did they still call them airlines? The Doctor wondered absently.

"Goodnight Doctor." Jackie told him with a level of fondness that the Doctor was unsure he had ever heard from the woman who had slapped his face the first time they met – he swore he could still feel it. "And Doctor?" She called after him as he reached the hall door, and he turned back. "I just wanted to say again – thank you." Jackie said. The Doctor merely nodded, with a little smile. He quietly pushed open the hall door and found that of the four bedroom doors the last one on the right was closed. He chose the door across from it and found himself in a small but comfortable room with not much more than a medium sized bed, a small table, and a wall-mounted reading lamp.

Slipping off his converse, the Doctor crashed down on the bed, closed his eyes, and fell into the arms of sleep.

* * *

I sincerely apologize for the complete lack of action in this chapter. It's all kind of set up for the next. I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm a bit late at updating, busy weekend. I'll try to make up for the lack of plot in that last chap with this one!

* * *

The arms of sleep, however, did not receive him. An hour later the Doctor rubbed his eyes for what seemed like the billionth time and rolled over again with a heavy sigh. Sleep evaded him. He had not had a good night of sleep in… He did not want to consider how long it had been. But now that his mind was on it he could not help but consider. It had been the night before he had taken Donna to Shan Shen – before he had first learned of the Bad Wolf's eminent return. In truth that had not been long ago, but it seemed like lifetimes. And in a way it was.

He was tired. He had been alive in this body for less than twelve hours and already he was so tired. Being human – even just part human – was exhausting. His single heart beat strongly in his chest, but it still seemed like it was not enough.

He shifted in the unfamiliar bed, half wondering if any bed would ever be familiar again, and tried to force himself to sleep by sheer power of will. Something was missing. The Doctor knew what it was. He hated sleeping anywhere other than his TARDIS. There was something about her that just felt so safe and warm. Her mental presence would fill his wandering mind and her constant hum would lull him to sleep. She could even help him ward off bad dreams, to an extent, and wake him if there was any problem. But she was gone. Separated from him, across the void. For the first time in a very long time, the Doctor had absolutely no idea where she was. He could not feel her at all.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets – he had kept his jacket on. He felt somehow safer that way. - On his right side was the key to his TARDIS. It was practically useless now, without her here, but he knew that he would never be parted from it. He would keep it with him at all times, like he always did. He felt bare without it.

In the other pocket was something even more exiting: His chunk of TARDIS. His hope. He fingered it thoughtfully as he stared up at the ceiling. The other Doctor had given it to him, but he knew that it was a gift from the TARDIS herself. Even now, she was helping him. And he knew that she would continue to do so, once he had his TARDIS again.

All the same, this did nothing to help his very tired body now. He could not keep his mind from spouting off on random thoughts like that, and could not let go and relax enough to let himself fall asleep. Half of him wished that he had never left the taxi. He had been so close to falling asleep in the back seat, with Rose leaning against his arm. Now he could do nothing more than close his eyes.

As the Doctor lay alone in the dark room something slowly caught his attention. He thought he had heard something. At first he attributed it to his not being familiar with zeppelins, or this universe for that matter. But something about the noise – he could definitely hear a noise – was different. It was familiar. It made him sad.

When he finally recognized the sound for what it was his heart seemed to slowly rip in two and fall down somewhere below his stomach. It was the sound of someone crying. Not just any someone: Rose. He could hear her, across the hall. She was not loud – if the Doctor had been sleeping he would never have heard. But now all of a sudden the soft whimpers from the other bedroom were all that he could hear.

All at once the Doctor felt frozen fear, but at the same time filled with an overwhelming need to get up and comfort the girl across the hall: To hold her in his arms and kiss each tear as it fell or to fall on his knees and apologize again and again. That was all he felt he could do now.

Slowly, almost as if he was observing his actions rather than choosing them, the Doctor found himself standing up in the dark, quiet room and making his way out the door into the cool hall. The muffled sobs were marginally louder now. He still did not know what to do. Should he talk with her, or give her space? Half of him wanted to know more than anything what she was crying about so he could fix it. The other half already seemed to know, and knew that he could never fix it, because he could never fix himself.

Mere hours ago he had felt alright. In fact, he felt ecstatic. He and Rose were together again, and he felt a unique peace that only she offered wash over him again like it had so many times before as she leaned against him and held his hand. But now, alone in the dark, with nothing but his own mind and her soft sobs to accompany him, somehow things felt different. Maybe she hadn't accepted this new him as much as he thought she had – why should she? He wasn't good enough for her, after all. He had ruined her life – again. What if everything that happened after the beach was just… He couldn't bring himself to think of Rose lying to him, not on purpose, but what if she was just pretending? Trying to force herself to love him, the left-overs, after the real thing had walked away? Trying to convince herself that she loved him, when really she could not. He wouldn't blame her.

After all, what did he know? She had been working this whole time, he didn't know how long – months, years, to find him. He did not even know how old she was anymore. And he had been running off on adventures, trying to run away from the pain. She knew this world, she had made a home here, she had made plans. And now, without even being invited, he was just going to shove his way in as if he belonged here.

Biting his lip, the Doctor stood in silence for several more agonizing minutes outside of her door. Every once in a while he would raise his hand as if to knock, but then turn away. The soft noises from the other room were getting fainter now, and the Doctor wondered if Rose would fall asleep soon. He could not make up his mind if this was good or bad. He only had one chance to decide on this, he could not pass the decision by.

At long last he stood staring the door down in the dark. He had to do this. For her sake. No matter how much it might hurt him, she deserved to hear what he had to say. She did not deserve for him to pace behind her door in fear when she needed to be comforted. She had been alone for long enough. If he could not face up to this – face up to her, and face up to himself – then why was he here? He heard his own knuckles rapping gently against the thin door, sounding as loud as a church bell in the night.

At once, Rose's sad noises stopped. Both of them sat in silent trepidation for a moment. The Doctor held his breath. Finally the door opened, connecting the dark hallway to an equally dark bedroom. The only light coming from either was from the galley down and hall and the moon through Rose's window. Rose's soft, pale skin and golden hair seemed to almost glow in the faint light, and he could just make out the gleam of her wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of his mouth before Rose could utter a single word. All of a sudden, the Doctor could not bring himself to look her in the eye. "I-I-I…" He stuttered. All he had ever known seemed to drop out of his mind as completely irrelevant in this moment. Everything he had prepared to say, or might have prepared to say, left him. None of it was enough, none of it could have been.

Rose merely stared at him, her wet eyes watching his as he glanced at the carpet around his toes. Half hidden behind the door, she did not utter a word. She did not make a judgment or ask a question, and neither seemed to reject or accept his apology.

"I'm sorry for…" He did not know what to say. "Everything." He added at last. Still Rose made no reply. She sniffed softly, an inescapable response to the recent flood of tears that had obviously shaken her. "I don't want to… presume." He went on. "I've done quite enough of pretending I know best, and every time…" His voice cracked, "Every time, you get hurt. And I'm sorry." The Doctor could barely keep his own tears at bay. Rose bit her lip and continued to simply listen. "I-If you don't want… I mean… I don't have to…" The Doctor continued to stumble over his words. Rose did not press him. The Doctor took a deep breath, "I'll leave, if you want." He said earnestly, looking up at last. The words hung in the air for a moment, waiting as if for the executioner to come and send them down upon his head. "As soon as we land, I'm gone." He added quietly, trying to hide how much it was breaking his heart to even consider leaving her. Even now Rose said nothing. Did nothing. She simply stood there, perhaps in shock, or perhaps in honest consideration of his offer. He wondered for a moment if she had even heard what he had just said.

The Doctor could not deny the tears that now spilled down his cheeks as they stood a moment longer in complete silence. Had he physically torn out his heart, handed her a knife, and asked her to stab it, he could not have been more broken than by what he had just said. And yet she simply watched him. Sniffing at last, the Doctor shifted his eyes back to the floor. "Right, I-I'll…" Words stuck in his mouth again, unwilling to issue his final death sentence. "I'll be going, then." He said at last, struggling to keep from sobbing out loud as he turned away.

The next instant was a bit of a blur in the dark. As he turned he at last heard her whisper, "_Doctor_," And felt his left hand softly but urgently captured by her own. He was tugged back to face her and in the next moment he was startled to find himself wrapped in her arms. She slipped both of them under his and pulled herself quickly to his side, clinging to him with steadfast affection lined with what could only be real fear. Her head came to rest snuggly on his shoulder as she nuzzled under his chin, pressing her tear-streaked face to the base of his neck.

"Don't leave." She whispered ardently, muffled against him as she buried herself in his embrace. "Please." She added, now sounding even desperate.

The Doctor's breathed in a deep sigh of relief to hear her words, his tears turning to tears of joy as he wrapped his arms just as tightly around her shoulders. He came to lean his head down on hers, pressing soft kisses into her hair and wetting it with his own tears, just as she had already soaked the collar of his shirt. "Alright." He whispered. "I won't. I'll stay, if that's what you want." The words brought more joy to his heart than he could ever say.

"Promise." Rose insisted, squeezing his ribs tighter. "Promise you'll never say such things again, never even think it." She shook her head against him. "If you leave it will all be for nothing. You can't leave. If-If you leave, I…I…"

"Shh. I won't leave. I promise." The Doctor whispered into her hair. "I'll be with you. Forever, if you want." He smiled.

"Forever." Rose repeated, nodding and tightening her grip on him. They sat there for a moment, taking in the warmth of each other's embrace that they had missed for so long. Rose pulled back at last. "I love you." She said, sniffing.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He brought up a hand to gently wipe a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." She said at once, catching his hand in her own and pinning it to her face. "Stop apologizing."

The Doctor nodded and a small smile found its way to his face. He did not know how anyone could make him feel this way. So at peace. By her word, he, the Destroyer of Worlds who had ruined countless lives, felt as if he could honestly stop trying to apologize, and everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're liking this story so far! If you do, please check out some of my other DW fics if you haven't yet. This story is actually a continuation of a chapter off my series of one shots "Not Domestic", to which I have recently posted a new chapter!

Reviews make me happier than I can say :) Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! There's no excuse for it, especially as this scene is such a continuation of the last. Sorry!

* * *

"Why were you crying?" he asked gently, wiping another tear from her face. He had assumed she was crying because of him. Because he was less than the man she wanted. Less than the Time Lord she deserved. But the way she looked at him, even this assurance in his own failure waivered.

Rose looked away at his question. She chewed her lip for a moment, considering what she should say as she backed up through the open door, inviting the Doctor in, and sat down on the edge of her bed. The blinds were open, unlike in the Doctor's room, and he could see the stars. Even though they were new stars and held countless mysteries he paid them little heed now, waiting instead upon Rose's word.

"I was just…" She sighed heavily and looked to her hands in her lap. "I'm scared for him: For the Doctor." She looked up. She could read the pain in his face as he looked to the feet and the dark floor. "It's not you, Doctor," she reached forward and grabbed his hand, drawing his eyes back up to her own. "I'm happy you're here. I want you here. I need you. It's just…" She sighed again.

Just as he was about to interrupt her with an _'I know-'_, she surprised him again. Her voice lowed to an even lower whisper as she sniffed, "Who's gonna hold his hand now?" Her tears return in a heavy rain.

The Doctor's brow knotted as he gently sat down on the bed next to her, still holding her hands warmly in his own. "What?" He asked softly, inclining towards her to hear her whisper.

Rose rubbed her wet nose and tried to speak up. "He said… He said you needed me."

"I do." The Doctor assured earnestly.

Rose nodded, "He said it was very him…"

The Doctor finally understood why she was upset. "Yes…" He said "It is." Before he could say anything else, Rose spoke again in the halting, gasping voice that accompanies grief.

"I just… I don't want him to be alone. And… And I was so concerned about me – about us – that… I didn't even think! I mean..."

"Oh Rose…" She was in his arms in an instant, with a flood of snot and tears now pressed to his best blue suit, and his lips once more pressed to her brow. "My sweet, brilliant Rose."

It would be just like Rose to worry so much more about him, even if it was the other him, than about her own happiness. Even after her entire life had been turned upside down and she had been left by the man she loved on Bad Wolf Bay again with the looming question of what would become of her future, still, what brought her to tears was the thought of him being alone. She was, indeed, the Rose Tyler he knew and loved. Compassionate enough for both of them and loving enough to teach him how to love.

"He's not alone." The Doctor tried to assure her, running his hand through her hair and trying to free it from the sticky face of the girl in his arms. "He's got Donna, he's-"

"For how long?" She asked, more sharply than she meant. The Doctor sighed, and she could feel it in her entire being.

He did not know how much she knew – perhaps she even knew how the Doctor might have to leave Donna. After all, the Bad Wolf had nearly killed her, and forced him to regenerate. But no matter what, they both knew that Donna could never stay forever. Just the same way Rose could not. The other him was still a Time Lord, and whatever Donna was now she was still very much a human. The Doctor did not have an answer this time. "Will he be alright, Doctor?" Rose asked at last, hugging him tighter, her fingers finding firm purchase in the thick blue fabric that clad his shoulders.

The Doctor did not answer right away. It was practically him that they were both talking about, but even he could not imagine what the other Doctor was going through. He did not want to imagine it. But he knew himself well enough. After nine hundred years of losing the ones he loved and watching them all move on, he knew how to handle it. He knew how to move on. When he had lost Rose he had done his very best to continue living as she would have him live, and the Doctor was sure that he would do it again.

"Yes." He said at last with some confidence. "He'll be alright. He's got the TARDIS, and... He's got you."

"What?" Rose pressed back to look at him, confusion filling her puffy eyes. She gripped him even tighter, hoping that he was not about to suggest that either of them leave the other and go back.

"His memory of you." The Doctor clarified at once. "Just being around you, Rose, it's done him so much good. And now, knowing that you're safe and…and loved." A small smile came upon his face as he tucked a stray lock beck behind her ear. "You've given him hope, Rose Tyler. Hope that not every story has to end badly." Rose nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. "We talked, you know. Before… Well before we came here. Before he landed us on the beach. Me and him talked. He told me that whatever happened I should live for him, and I should make you happy. Those were his only instructions. He said that as long as you were happy, then he'd be alright. 'Cause he'd know that just this once, he did something right."

"Doctor-"

"I told him that he has to do the same. He has to live for me and he has to make you happy." The Doctor continued. "The first time, when I lost you," His grip on her tightened unwittingly "I tried to tell myself that: I had to live how you'd want me to. You'd done so much for me, Rose Tyler, and I couldn't waist it. I told him, before he left, not to waist it. I told him to make us proud – you and me."

The Doctor soon found himself in Rose's arms again. They came this time to wrap about his neck as Rose buried her face once more, crying against him as he hugged her to himself. "Thank you." Rose whispered through her tears. The Doctor merely hugged her tighter.

"He'll find someone, Rose. He won't be alone. Even if he regenerates, I know he'll find someone. Someone like Donna, maybe, or – or someone like Sarah Jane even. I know he won't ever forget you, but he won't be alone. The TARDIS will take care of him. She always does. And so will you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he, too, buried his face in her arms.

For the next several minutes they sat together, holding each other in companionable silence. The Doctor gently stroked Rose's hair and rubbed her back, nuzzling his head beside hers. Tears fell freely, but together they kept up hope. Hope in each other, and in the Doctor.

At long last, after crying her fill, after finding hope once more, and after nearly falling asleep in the heaven that was the Doctor's embrace, Rose sniffed one last time and whispered the only grief she had left. "I never got to say goodbye…"

The Doctor pulled away from their embrace at last. Sitting up straight, he took her shoulders in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Then that's what we'll do." He said, sounding as if he was ready to make a solemn vow. "We'll find a way to say goodbye." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the last present that the Doctor had given them: 'Chunk of TARDIS' he had called it. It was a chunk of hope. "I don't know how long it will take for this little chunk to grow" he said, "But we'll have a TARDIS – you and me. And we'll see the stars. Somehow, someday, we'll figure out how to send the Doctor a message. We're practical experts on the subject, aren't we?" He did his best to make her smile, to make her laugh. He adored her laugh. "We'll give him our best wishes and tell him a proper goodbye. How's that sound?"

Rose nodded, sniffing and giving him a little smile as he placed the piece of TARDIS coral in her hands, grasping them tightly in her lap with a reassuring squeeze, holding the piece of hope between them. He lifted his left hand to stroke his thumb gently over her damp cheek as she sighed, letting out a breath that she did not even know she had been holding. He could practically feel the stress and worry that she had born for so long melting away as she leaned against his hand, finally relaxing.

"How 'bout you get some sleep, hmm?" He asked after a moment, and Rose opened her eyes to meet his. "I can go start working on this, start writing up some plans." He took the piece of TARDIS back into his hand and started to stand up.

"No." Rose said. It was not a request, it was a command. She did not release his hand, and a moment later he was sitting back down. "Stay?" She said. This time it was a request, shy and uncertain, as she took both of his hands in both of hers again. She could not quite explain, but the thought of being away from him, of being alone again in the dark room, just did not seem right.

He did not respond straight off, but from the look in his eye she felt the need to defend her argument anyway. "You need sleep, Doctor." It was her turn to bring her hand to his face and rub gentle little circles on his cheek. "Just the same as me." She smiled. "You've had a busy first day"

The Doctor nodded, but looked down. He had forgotten again. Forgotten that he was different. Normally when he regenerated there was such a change that he could never forget. But now, all he wanted to do was prove that he hadn't changed at all. He did not know the extent of the biological differences, but Rose was right, he needed sleep. Just like a human.

"Hey." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and drew his eyes back up to hers. As if she could read his mind and knew all of his doubts and fears - that he was less than the man he had been – he was surprised to hear her whisper "I'm sorry too."

The Doctor's head shot up, his eye narrowed in confusion as they locked onto hers, but before he could protest she continued, "About what I said earlier – that you weren't him." She gripped his hand tightly. "I was wrong." She said. He nodded. "I mean it." Rose insisted, pressing her hand more firmly against his cheek. "You're the Doctor – My Doctor. Don't ever let me or anyone say otherwise, okay?" A small smile came to the Doctor's face as he nodded once more. "You know how I know?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and Rose almost giggled. "Only the Doctor would be silly enough to think I wanted him gone – or caring enough to offer it." She leaned forward to hugged him once more. This time there were no tears. They both smiled and held each other as they used to after every adventure. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. She could feel him smile against her.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled away, but not completely, coming to rest his forehead against hers, brushing his nose against hers.

"So you'll stay?" Rose backed up a little to see his full reaction.

"I'll stay." He smiled even wider. "I promised."

"Good!" Rose cheered. A moment later she had bounded over the bed and flipped on the reading lamp mounted by its headboard. The Doctor blinked for a moment in the sudden light, as Rose shoved over the covers on her side of the still made bed and climbed under them. The Doctor laughed and stood to do the same to the other side. Having no luggage, neither of them had proper nightclothes. Rose still wore her dark jeans and light pink t-shirt. She had removed her jacket, and now the Doctor did the same, tossing his now soggy blue suit jacket away and climbing into bed. He placed the chunk of TARDIS carefully on the bedside table, and Rose flipped off the light.

The Doctor soon found himself snuggled next to Rose, her back to him, with his right arm a pillow under both his head and hers and his other arm wrapped about her. Her hand lay over his, hugging it to herself and holding his hand where it draped over her stomach. Her other arm curled under her head by his where their fingers entwined. She did not know it was possible to hold both of his hands while falling asleep, but she also did not know it was possible to be this entirely comfortable. She leaned back onto him, their deep, restful breaths matching the same soothing rhythm as, for the first time, their heartbeats did too.

"Goodnight, Rose." The Doctor sighed happily as he settled against her. When she first invited him to stay the thought flashed through his mind that he did not know how such proximity to the woman he loved would affect his new human body, but no matter his concerns this peaceful embrace felt nothing but right. He knew he would have no trouble getting to sleep now. "I know this isn't what you expected when you came to find me…" he continued "And I know this is gonna be hard, waiting for the TARDIS and all, but… We're gonna be alright, yeah?"

He felt Rose rub her head against his arm and tighten her grip on his left hand. "Doctor?" She answered. "We're gonna be fantastic." He tightened his grip around her, hugging her to himself. "Goodnight, Doctor." She said. "We should be in London by morning."

"We can get fish and chips." He said sleepily.

"Yeah." He felt her laugh against him. "Our third first date."


End file.
